From another Point of View
by Celestial Romani
Summary: OK so we aren't soldiers,pacifists,national leaders,or colonists.Not as important as establishing peace and ridding of OZ.We're St.Gabriel students:Earthborn.Nothing special right?Yet they promised we wouldn't get hurt.But loving them did it all...¤OCs
1. Paradise by the Dashboard

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING. ESPECIALLY NOT HEERO YUY AND THE GOD OF DEATH DUO MAXWELL. This is a revamped version of the story for we first published when we were stupid 13 year-olds. Now that we are legal adults and less child-like and wishful yet still highly obsessed with Gundam Wing, we hope it'll sound a lot better.

AN: The OCs will show up in episode 1. We will go along by the real episode line only there will be a few additions in the episodes. As for the setting, it will be in northern Europe (Relena's home) just like the first few episodes in Gundam Wing did.

A note about the characters: One of the girls (Nicole Santiago) is of Hispanic background so she will speaking a few words in Spanish from time to time. When that comes there will be a translation at the ending of the sentence.

Don't forget to R&R PLEASE! THANK YOU! AGAIN, ENJOY!

From another Point of View: By Celestial Romani and Dark Slayer1

1: PARADISE BY THE DASHBOARD

Nicole Santiago was looking up into distant space from her bedroom window. _I wonder how Kris is doing_. She thought to herself while feeling insignificant to what majestically hovered over her.

"Nicole!" called her mother from the kitchen.

"Ya voy!" she called back. [AN: I'm coming] She ran to the kitchen to find her mom looking at the ingredients she was about to use.

"Honey, could you run down to the market to get me some things?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't been around the town for a while."

"Come to think of it, maybe you shouldn't. Especially with what's going on lately. I'll be to worried." Said her mother while her plump body was resting on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Mom, please give me a break. I'll be fine." Stated Nicole with her patented puppy dog look in her Spanish, brown eyes.

"Alright. I'll let you go. But if anything goes wrong-,"

"I know, I know," Nicole interrupted.

"Dimelo, por favor." [AN: Tell me, please.] Asked her mother while pushing back her short, chocolate brown hair.

"Do I have to? Ma, just let me go please?!" whined Nicole.

"Tell me one or you don't go at all." Ordered her mother.

"If someone tries to kidnap, rape, or harass me, I curse him or her out, or kick and scream. May I go now?" asked Nicole sarcastically.

"Yes you may. Remember, please be careful. You are my only child and I would like to keep you." Her mother sassed.

"Love ya mami! See ya later."

Nicole's mom stopped her. "Oh wait! If you see Kris, tell her to be careful too! She's very precious also."

"Esta bien." [AN: Alright]

* * *

Relena Darlian gazed out the window of the civilian space shuttle on her way home to Earth.

From the corner of her eye she noticed a faint light. She thought it was a shooting star, but what she didn't realize, was that it was something much more incredible.

"All systems go. Preparing to enter into the Earth's atmosphere," said the mysterious pilot.

Relena's shooting star was no longer. It was now an aircraft getting ready to enter the beautiful planet Earth.

The pilot tracked that he was not alone. An enemy was lurking by.

"Captain Zechs, we discovered an odd aircraft entering the Earth's atmosphere," said one of the soldiers.

"Shoot it down we can't take any chances," ordered the masked captain.

"It's so weird. It moves like a bird," opinionated the soldier.

After the struggle of the intruding enemy, the bird-like aircraft had transformed into a legendary gundam. Now that it had arrived on Earth, it then had plunged into the depths of the ocean. The question is if the pilot had survived.

The masked soldier had thought ahead and survived, assuming that his enemy hadn't.

* * *

The spaceport gave Relena and her father no homecoming. Reporters were questioning vice foreign minister Darlian as soon as they stepped off of the shuttle. At the exit, three men awaited in uniform.

"Minister Darlian, we have been waiting for you. Please come with us," said the head of the soldiers.

"Right this instance? Nonsense, I have to work out some plans for my daughter's birthday." Said Mr. Darlian.

The soldiers insisted that he should come and that they had arranged a car for his daughter. Relena refused and had explained that she would go home her own way.

* * *

"Nicks! Hey!" a voice called.

Nicole turned and saw her dearest friend, Kristin trying to catch up to her. Once she reached her, she gave her a tremendous hug.

"It's been a while since you came to town. It's usually your mom I always I see around here," said Kristin.

"Tell me about it. But she gave me a chance this time. So what are you doing here?" Nicky asked.

"Oh, I'm on my way to work at the parts shop. It won't be so busy today, you wanna tag along? You can help me yell at the guys who hit on us."

"Actually, I just came here to buy some groceries for my mom. If I take any longer, she might have a cow. She told me to tell you to be careful yourself."

"Oh, your mom is such a worrier but, alright. I understand. But before you go, I have to ask you something. Did you see a shooting star earlier today? It gave off weird vibes."

"No I didn't." Nicole responded. But Kris is more in tune with these sort of things with her Wiccan practices. Maybe something weird is going to happen. In the world of their day, you never know.

"It was really something. They really don't come around here often. The colonies make them rather hard to see. Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kristin waved good-bye as her figure disappeared in to the distance.

"Bye Kris!" Nicky waved back.

* * *

Relena was displeased about her father's priorities. She had muttered to herself that he didn't keep it in mind well enough.

While about to go home, she spotted something on the shore of the ocean.

"A body!" Yelled Relena. She ran down to the beach to see if it was alive.

* * *

"Here's your change," said the cashier.

"Thank you," said Nicole.

Nicole strolled out of the store while carrying the bagged groceries. She then noticed the couples and families that were joyously walking through town. One couple her age were holding hands intimately, and as she glanced around she spotted a family of three. A little girl was laughing freely between both parents.

_Papi…_? She thought sadly, with her eyes glazed over. [AN: Daddy]

Nicole shook her head softly to rid of the little water that glassed her eyes and headed home. _What's wrong with me? _

* * *

_He's a soldier_. Relena thought after she had removed his helmet and saw that he was around her age.

The boy was struggling to wake up. He then woke up with anxiousness. The soldier got up, saw Relena, and tried to cover his face.

"Did you see?" Asked the boy in a nervous tone.

"Listen, don't try to move. The ambulance is almost here." Explained Relena.

He tried to kill himself right then and there with the self-detonation system in his space suit. It didn't work.

When the ambulance arrived, the boy went mad and swiftly attacked the ambulance men. He drove off like some prisoner, trying to escape the torment of jail life.

Relena went back up to the port and wishfully introduced herself as she watched him drive away.

¤¤¤¤

The ambulance was headed toward a pedestrian intersection. When the light of the walk sign lit up, Nicole crossed the street unaware of what was approaching. She heard the sirens ringing louder in her ears and turned quickly.

She gasped.

Once the boy saw her, he swerved and hit the brakes.

Nicole tested her reflexes. She dashed and rolled over to other side of the street. Her heart was pounding in her ears from the shock and her breathing was heavy. She could not feel her legs that were trembling tremendously. She stared at him furiously but could not say a word…she was too appalled. The driver had his teeth grit and his eyes were fixated harshly on her vulnerable form. He had no sign remorse, no sign of concern, or trepidation. He then punched the dashboard with frustration and hit the accelerator as hard as he could, and raced away.

Nicole's eyes followed the wailing automobile until she could see the flashing crimson light no longer. Her breathing calmed down however she could still smell the burnt rubber on the tar-spread street. The skid marks were only inches away from her body.

Her eyes scanned aimlessly around her. The groceries had spilled but remained in tact. She slowly put herself into a crouching position and gathered the groceries up. As she stood up her legs wobbled from the odd trembling from before. She hated it when she got like that…ever since she was a little girl.

She grabbed the grocery bag and proceeded to head home while still trying to figure out how to regain her composure and get passed her mother.

* * *

Kristin Monroe was not fairing much better than Nicole, for she had to work with as she so colorfully described as fat, pompous, moronic, sexist, mechanics who don't know their way around a four cylinder engine.

She didn't look like someone you'd expect to know how to take apart and put together a mobile suit blindfolded. That was mainly why she was ridiculed at the parts shop she was a secretary at.

Her red leather pants with black high heeled boots underneath, and black long sleeved shirt didn't help much either. It was all she could do not to commit homicide. But that went against both her Wiccan and Christian beliefs. It would also disappoint her best friend.

She brushed back her medium length, wavy brown hair with red streaks as she glared at Ed, who was trying his latest pick-up lines on her.

"Am I dead? Cause I sure am seeing an angel." He said while his grin spread as he looked at her chest showing the fact that half of his teeth had rotted out.

She gave him her best 'oh look at me I'm a slut' look, and said: "Oh trust me Ed sugah, you aren't dead. But if you don't get the fuck away from me, I will make all my fantasies come true by peeling off your skin and stapling it back on…inside out."

Ed countered to her response, which she was being quite honest about, "Honey, you must like it rough."

She picked up the stapler on her desk as she pushed Ed off her desk and shouted: "I am so not responsible for my actions! This can be written off in court as temporary insanity!!!!!"

"Before I go, could you do me a favor? I lost my teddy bear could I sleep wit you?"

Kris brandished her stapler.

Ed ran away.

Kris sighed in distress. She hated her job.

* * *

At an OZ base near the ocean, a deadly slash went through a Leo suit. This lead for alarms to go off everywhere, thusly, leading to more bloodshed.

"Enemy Attack! We're being attacked!"

The culprit: "This is Duo here! I've destroyed the main monitor. Now I just have slice my way out of here!"

As he left, with the base destroyed, he saw the town in the distance. _It won't be long until those people become a target. _

* * *

After her near death experience in town, and giving her mother a small white lie, so that she will be able to go back to town in the near future, she couldn't stop thinking about the driver of that ambulance.

_How could he just look at me like that? No apology, no words at all. Was he some kind of terrorist? No, or else he would've killed me right there…I think. I haven't been that frightened in such a long time._

She lay on her bed trying to sleep to erase his branding glare from her mind. She couldn't forget the look in his eyes. Emotionless, even as he almost ran over her. _Those eyes. I have never seen such eyes. Cold, deep, ruthless…_


	2. New Faces

The start of a Rivalry

_Kristin and Nicole were looking at numerous figures. The feeling of familiarity, for some reason. had comforted them. However they truly did not know what they were. Posterior to the figures a blinding light was present, and as for themselves darkness had greeted them. But even in it's luminous radiance, the light possesed an aura of peril. Although the girls were skeptical and valiant, the sensation of wintry menace had seized them. And for some reason…they scurried into the shadows. _

Kristin bolted up-right in bed, trying to breathe correctly.

Since she was little, she had had prophetic dreams that nearly always came true. Her number one dream rule was: "Surround sound dreams equal impending crushdom."

She had to tell Nicky.

¤¤¤¤

The next morning at school, Kristin was in a trance. She had that dream five times, and had gotten very little sleep afterwards. Nicole noticed and asked her what was wrong, and was told everything that happened in the dream.

"How odd. So no hunches?" Nicole asked.

"For the time being, no."

At the student lounge, Nicole had been being sketched by her friend when she had overheard four girls talking about their friend coming back from space.

"I'm surprised Relena isn't here. It's still early in the school year," a blonde girl commented.

Then what Kristin and Nicole would call the "Mean Girl" of the school Lana Sham said: "You can't blame her. She's been so busy. You have to remember, she just returned from her trip to outer space."

A girl with dark braided hair added: "I really do envy her. I'd love to take a trip to outer space."

"I guess that's what comes with being the richest girl in school." Added a long haired brunette.

The blonde girl spoke again. "That reminds me. Isn't it Relena's birthday tomorrow?"

Lana ended the conversation with: "I wonder who she's going to invite to birthday party."

Lana had noticed Nicole listening and she received a superior glare. In response to this, Nicole panicked a bit and turned her head quickly.

"Nicky, hold still!" Kris demanded.

"Sorry, I got distracted."

Soon all the students in the lounge stood up when Relena had entered. Kris and Nicks remained seated in her presence. They treated her as if she was just any other student.

'Good morning Ms. Relena.'

'How are you doing Ms. Relena.'

'Did you have a nice night?' Those were just some of the many things their peers said to her, which made Kris and Nicole a bit dumbfounded.

Relena walked to her friends while passing Nicky and Kris to get there. Nicole waved sincerely and Relena replied with a smile. When she reached her fiends, Kris put on a devilish grin and said: "A bit dignified isn't she? You probably wouldn't be able to tell if there was a bug up her ass." Nicole let out a small laugh but was a tad ashamed of her best friend's remark.

¤¤¤¤

Class had begun, and the nun bringing in a new student soon settled down the talkative class. As he walked in, Relena and Nicole were stunned. "Hey, that's him." Relena said to herself in a quiet voice.

"Quiet, please. We have new student entering our class." Announced the nun. The boy that had introduced himself as Heero Yuy, was the same boy who nearly took away Nicole's life, and the same boy Relena had found on the beach. _I'm sure that's him. _Relena thought.

"Kris, that's the same muchacho [AN: Guy] that almost ran over me yesterday!" Nicole said softly. Since they sat behind her, Relena had overheard Nicole but didn't turn around to let her know her story.

"Please have a seat beside Relena. Feel free to ask her any questions." The nun informed.

Everyone was intimidated as he walked to his seat. Kristin was about the least daunted since she was not the one who he had the close encounter with.

When he reached his seat in the back of the class, Kristin, with her black leather boots on her desk, wolf whistled at him. "You hun, are the only interesting thing in this class since the start of the semester." He glared holding back from blushing at her as did Nicole and Relena. A loud thump hit the top of Kristin's head for the instructor had thrown a book at her.

"Kristin Monroe, you know better than to do that! Please do it somewhere off school grounds! And how many more times must I tell you to wear your proper uniform?! One more indecent word from you, or a violation of the dress code, and detention is your destination. The same goes for you, Miss Santiago." Nagged the nun.

"Chillax, Sister McNeal! It was compliment not a threat." She sassed.

Kris then put on a seductive smile to Heero. "Unless you want it to be."

He glared profusely once again holding back from blushing. No one had ever said anything like that to him before.

"Kristin! Detention!"

"Like I care I'm sure." Kris muttered under her breath.

The girls shoved their noses back into their books. Nicky nudged Kris with an embarrassed look on her face.

"What? He was cute. Jeez girl, if you want him that bad I won't do it anymore." Kristin said with a naughty smile.

"It's not that! Sure he's attractive, but that's not the point! He almost killed me!"

Kristin was about to respond when Sister McNeal interrupted. "Kristin, would you like more for the week?"

Kris scoffed. "No, ma'am."

"Good. Now everyone back to your reading." Sister McNeal had said patronizingly.

Relena attempted to befriend Heero with the utmost kindness but her efforts were unacknowledged by his avoidance.

When school nearly ended, Heero stood in the courtyard looking over the view of the ocean. Relena had spotted Heero; her crowd of followers tagged along. She walked up to him and had given him an invitation to her birthday party hoping he'd attend. Another attempt had failed when Heero ripped the token of friendliness in front of her. She gasped. Her eyes began to water which she tried to make as unnoticeable as possible. "But…why?" She asked, with a tear streaming down.

Heero smoothly wiped the tear from Relena's cheek while about to leave. Then those famous words seeped out from his lips: "I'll kill you."

Relena's sapphire eyes were bloodshot. As he walked off, Relena said to herself, "What kind of person is he?"

¤¤¤¤

A while after that incident, Relena spotted Nicole and Kristin leaving campus. "Excuse me, girls! Here you go." She said assuming they'd be thrilled.

"Thanks. I'll be there...NOT!!" Kris responded angrily. She walked off and left Nicky with Relena.

Nicole put on a sympathetic face and explained. "Sorry, Relena. Don't mind her. Her job's been pretty hectic and she has to work the day of your birthday. Well...Bye!"

Nicky started to run to catch up to Kris but Relena stopped her by saying: "Wait! Can you make it?" She asked sincerely.

Nicky looked from top to bottom of Relena's appearance. Her uniform was...the way it was supposed to be. She then looked at hers: Burgundy pants, the white cuffed blouse that was to be worn underneath the burgundy sleeves, a pair of Nikes on her feet, two different earrings, and her wild curls in a low pony tail.

"Um...actually, I can't make it either. I have to help my mom arrange things for my family to come from Florida. Besides, you won't be sad if the two of us couldn't make it. Anyway, we wouldn't actually fit in. We won't know anyone there. Well…got to go. Happy Birthday and enjoy it!" Nicole expressed happily as she ran waving good-bye to Relena.

Relena was puzzled but smiled at the two quirky, spunky, carefree, strong-willed girls. However she wasn't sure whether to call them friends. She then went into her limousine and headed home.

* * *

After school, Kris entered the hell known as work. It was a busy day ever since the establishment of OZ and the constant interference of the U.E.S.A.. Unfortunately for Kristin, this meant that all the guys were busy and she was stuck doing invoices…not in any way her favorite pass time. But on the bright side, Nicole was in the office to help. 

"You seem preoccupied. Is it that guy in class?" Kristin asked with a teasing smile.

"You know me too well. He was I dunno…Ya know?" Nicole responded.

Kristin nodded solemnly. "He was yummy, I know."

In response, Nicole pushed Kris out of her chair, a large sweatdrop appearing on her head.

¤¤¤¤

Duo Maxwell was part searching and part muttering to himself.

"'I can't fix a gundam without parts.'" He mimicked Howard, his mechanic that repairs Deathscythe.

"Well why doesn't he get some pointers from that suicidal bastard: the biggest thief in the century? One day he's gonna pay for that. Where the hell am I supposed to find a part for a mobile suit, that if any one knew I piloted, would murder me?"

¤¤¤¤

"Hello, salty goodness! Pick up the phone and call 911! That boy is going to need some serious oxygen when I'm through with him!" [AN: BtVS fans should know that line.] Exclaimed Kris spotting a guy with a long braid dressed in black who had just walked into the shop.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Funny how just 5 minutes ago that guy at school was hot."

"This isn't just hot! This is fall-from-heaven-completely breathless-swooning-'Everytime We Touch'-playing-in-the-background hot!!!!"

Nicole smiled and mimicked a sportscaster voice as she said: "I'd say swept off her feet is an accurate description of what we just saw here folks."

"Can I help you?" Kris asked the violet-eyed boy. "Please…?" She said under her breath.

"I sure do hope so. I need this." He said pointing at the list Howard gave him.

_One word for this babe: HOTTIE. _Kris thought to herself. "I'll see if I can find someone to help you." She responded trying not to sound like she was on crack.

"YO, ANY ONE FREE?!" Kristin shouted into the back area where the guys worked.

"For you darlin' I'd walk on water." Responded Ed, the narcotics addicted blimp.

"Oh please do, because for some strange reason, I truly do not see you as the equivalency of Christ." Kris responded.

"Mr…what did you say your name was?" Nicole asked.

"Maxwell, Duo Maxwell." Duo replied.

"Mr. Maxwell needs these things." Kris said to Ed as she bent down to get the list that fell off the desk. Ed made his move just as Duo prepared to check her out. A firm pinch was felt on her glut. Kris shot up with a twitch emerging on her face.

That was it for Kristin. She was pissed. Nicole stood up to punch him but was beaten by Duo who said: "Ya might want to rethink your actions, dough boy. And pick on some one your own size…like literally! I'd go to Japan where there are plenty of Sumo wrestlers there."

Ed walked off in pain, muttering about pushy clients.

"Wow! Would it be too corny if I said you're my hero?" Asked Kristin with a smile.

"Not really." He replied. "But I think I should know your name."

"Kristin Monroe." She answered.

During this whole lust connection, Nicole continued observing while amazed at how much Kris was flirting with this guy. " Freak." She said just loud enough for Kris to hear but not for Duo to hear.

Kris in response elbowed Nicky. She glared and Kristin said in the exact same volume as before: "Bitch."

"Well since our only not-busy mechanic looks like he's going to pass out I guess I'd better help you." Kristin joyously intervened.

"You know about these kind of things?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow.

Nicky sighed and grabbed her jacket off of the rack while saying, "Bueno, me voy. [AN: Well, I'm leaving.] Got a curfew and I don't want to get the little woman mad. Hasta manana, Kristin. [AN: Until tomorrow] Nice meeting you Señor Maxwell."

"Bye, Nicks." Kris answered dreamily while Duo waved good-bye.

¤¤¤¤

Kristin climbed up on a pile of junk to get to the last item on his list.

"Well, I think that's all we need." She said. To Duo it sounded like she was almost sad about it.

He had to admit that he had not expected someone who wore pink leather pants to know about hydraulic engines. Not that there was anything wrong with her pants. In fact, he liked them very much. _Very nice. _He thought.

"Hey, Kristin I have to admit that sometimes heroes have fears." Duo explained. He had a plan in mind.

"Oh really and what would yours be?" Kris asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well since I met you an hour ago, I've been afraid of you."

"Excuse me?! What?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh not you. I'm not afraid of you as much as I'm afraid to ask you out." He said reasserting her self-esteem.

"Well, you see…you have good reason to be because those guys in there are how at the moment, I see men. To go out with me, a guy would have to prove that he is at no time like that." She informed.

Duo looked thoughtfully at her and said. "I'll see you at dinner next week…Kitten."

"Can you do me a favor?" Kris asked.

"Yeah?" Duo answered.

"Don't call me kitten."


	3. Treat and No Regrets

We'd like to thank our ONE reviewer **Satta Kurosama **for reading and giving our story a chance. You have our utmost loyalty. lol. Here's the next chap and for any other person who has the consideration to read our fic. lol.

* * *

Two weeks later, in her least favorite math class, Kristin was reminiscing about a week earlier. 

_Ed came up to Kris holding a full page, 12 font, apology letter. It was seriously out of character. _

Dear Miss Kristin F. Monroe,

_I sincerely apologize about the actions that happened not very long ago. I was out of place, rude, and perverted. Please excuse my actions and I'll never do it again. _

_The letter continued on like this except for the last sentence. _

I was told to write this by Mr. Duo Maxwell. He wishes to take you to dinner, and a movie on Friday at 8:00 PM.

Sincerely,

_Ed Amaprvert and Duo Maxwell _

Since then, she had been seriously confused about their relationship (not a very common occurrence). Things have not been going so well for Nicole either.

Heero not only had to deal with Nicole, the girl he almost ran over, but he still had to deal with that girl who found him at the beach, and who's death had been postponed thanks to a certain braided idiot. (Episode 2)

A few minutes before class started, Relena was talking to her good friend, Lana. Or as Kris said, Lana the Looney Tune, because of the fact that no matter what the teacher was talking about, she always had something to say. Not to mention that she actually liked school. This put her way up on the nutty o' meter.

To relieve the stress, Kristin tapped Nicky and said mischievously while pointing at Lauren and Relena: "Spit balls here I come. Forget Dick and Jane. See bimbos. See bimbos get hit with spitball. See bimbos run and screech. There's a lesson I want to learn."

All Nicole could think about after that oh so helpful comment by the 'oh so tactless' Kristin, was how on earth she was able to get along with everybody.

¤¤¤¤

At lunch, with how much high school was abnormal for Heero to attend, he never really made enough effort to be as inconspicuous as possible. He sat by himself…again.

"Why doesn't he talk? I know for a fact he's not shy." Nicole asked with curiosity.

"Well, maybe he doesn't really know how to make friends." Their friend Yadira had suggested.

"Or maybe he's just an ASS." Kris casually inputted.

Relena and her friends were sitting near and were talking about the same topic. "He's all by himself again." A girl with dark braided hair said.

Lana added snobbishly: "Well, he doesn't talk to anyone. What do you expect? He's a loner."

Relena just remained quiet. She recalled something similar happened to her when she was younger. She vowed not to make the same mistake twice. But, what could she do?

Nicole overheard what they were saying, which made her a little angry. She got up from her chair, grabbed her back pack with the rest of her lunch, and announced: "I'm going sit with Heero. I won't mind if he doesn't talk. Don't wait up."

"Do you have a death wish?" Kristin asked arching an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just being nice."

"You have the hots for him we know." Kris added grinning.

"Yadira, keep her muzzled would ya? I'm gonna go over there."

"Good luck." Kris and Yadira said in unison.

Nicole could not believe the kind of people Relena hung out with. It wasn't like Heero was a war orphan…and if he was that still shouldn't matter. _Hang on…I don't know anything about him. And he hardly speaks, so it's not gonna be cake. I'm not as fortunate as Relena and the others are, but I get by with my mom. Sure, I'm not fond of Relena, but I know she is a much better person than that._ Nicky thought.

Relena couldn't stand it anymore. She saw Nicole's hesitant appearance head towards Heero, and wanted to join her. Even though Heero was pretty much going to end her life, she knew the answers she looking for.

"Hey, Relena where are you going?" Lana asked.

"I'm going to see Heero. Stay here."

"Gladly," said Lana snootily.

Nicole had a little plan as to whether she could get Heero to reply to her. Relena was not too far from her, though. Nicky walked toward the tree Heero was under, took out her sketchbook, cleared her throat and said: "Yep. This is just the right spot. The perspective is perfect." She stuck her thumb and her pencil in front of her.

Heero looked up to find Nicole standing beside him. "¡Hola! Heero Yuy, right?"

He turned away and answered: "Correct."

"Great! I'm Nicole Santiago. Oh, and by the way, I forgive you for almost killing me a while back. Just don't let it happen again."

Heero did not respond.

Nicky sat down beside him, put down her sketchbook, and took out her Cuban/Dominican lunch. She preferred food from home. She broke a piece of Cuban bread and offered some to him. "Quieres(AN: Want)-I mean…want some? It's really good. Fresh out of the oven."

Heero remained silent.

"Ok. That would be a no thanks. Guess you're not hungry."

After she finished her lunch, Nicole started drawing the landscape. A few minutes later, she examined Heero's casual posture. Heero noticed this and asked in his monotone voice: "Is there a problem?"

Nicole's face turned tomato red and replied. "Um…of course not! I was just trying to put you in perspective so I can draw you. I love your posture. I could draw you all day."

"Hn."

Faint footsteps brushing against the grass were heard behind her.

"This could suck…" Kristin had predicted, mouth full from her food.

"Tell me about it." Agreed Yadira.

Nicole turned to find Relena standing beside her. _Well, what do you know? She does know the right thing. I'm proud of her._ Nicky thought.

"Hello, Ms. Nicole. Hello, Heero." She said gently.

"Hi, Relena! Please, just call me Nicky."

Heero remained silent, looking away.

Relena kindly smiled and looked down at Nicky's drawings. "Nicole, those are really nice. It looks like the school." She paused jealously looking at Nicole's work. "...and you also drew Heero. It looks exactly like him."

"Does it, really? Thanks so much. Sometimes I could just babble on about things when it comes to explaining my work." Nicole babbled trying to avoid the thick tension.

Relena turned to Heero. "Hee-," the school bell rang and stopped Relena from finishing her sentence. Everyone had soon returned to class.

¤¤¤¤

In school there were some multiple choice of curricular activities that teachers would not find suitable for girls. However, Nicole and Kristin refused to obey such a rule. So, in fencing, they fended for themselves. Other girls just watched as they gossiped about them.

Once there, a rather lanky blonde boy about the same height as Heero with disturbed eyes named James confidently approached the girls and boasted: "You girls shouldn't be here. You might get hurt."

"I think we'll manage, James." Said Nicole.

"Well perhaps you're right about that." James agreed, lecherously gazing at their female belongings. "However, I'd just the hate the thought of damaging your exquisite possessions. I have a much better place in mind on where they should belong…" He suggested lewdly.

Nicole and Kristin completely flustered, gave him a hard blow to the face, hoping that that would be the last time they'd deal with him. It didn't really affect him much since his mind was always in the gutter as well as in competition for about anything.

He then scanned the room looking for new prey. He soon spotted Heero who had apparently listened in on what had just happened with the girls. Though he had fought him once before over the incident of Relena's invitation, James' pride had encouraged not to fight with him again. He merely scowled at him and asked, "Is she something you'd like to rip up, too?"

Heero ignored the comment and walked passed him.

James then obnoxiously chortled: "Hey so then you won't mind if I pursue her?!"

Heero proceeded to leave until he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Hey, he didn't say something stupid to you did he?" He turned to find Nicole with a face of concern.

Heero simply answered, "Hn. No." He gestured for her to let him continue to leave, and so he did.

Nicole was quite puzzled at how the stoic soldier dealt with matters. Her eyes analyzed his dismissive body language as he exited the room. _Eventually you'll utter more than two words to me. I'll figure you out…_

"Excuse me Miss-,"

"Please. Just call me Nic…ky? Oh! Relena! How was the party?" Nicole asked surprised as she turned to find Relena behind her.

"It didn't go so well on account of personal matters." She answered disappointedly.

"Oh…I'm sorry. That's too bad."

"It's quite alright. I don't mean to pry but…did Heero do something for you possess such a lost expression? He can be very contemptuous."

"Tell me about it." Nicole agreed. "But to answer your question, no. I just wanted to know if James was giving him trouble again."

"Oh, I see." _What are you up to now, Heero?_ She thought to herself as she eyed Nicole questionably.

"Something wrong, Relena?" Nicole asked pulling her out of her trance.

"No, I'm just fine. Well, see you in class tomorrow. Take care." Relena had said to Nicole while exiting dignifiedly.

For a few seconds, Nicole had had an ounce of splendor as Relena walked before her. Her honeyed silk long hair, refined princess looks and elegant movements made Nicole all the more envious and impressed. _No way could I compete with that._ She thought.

"Likewise…" She responded, her eyes glassed over.

* * *

At Nicole's house, her thoughts from earlier came back to visit…every ten minutes or so.

"Nicole, could you help me with this problem?" Asked Kristin.

"Sure."

"Whoa, Nix. Are you okay? You look pale." Kris asked with concern.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Is that bogus epiphany you had about Relena still bothering you? Because if it is, she's got nothing on you, dammit. I told you I've never liked her…" Attempted Kris to comfort Nicole.

"I can't help but think that her and Heero are somewhat connected…it's just a hunch…and mine are never wrong…"


	4. A Sketchy Truth

**DISCLAIMER**: Once again we must ask why the hell would we own Gundam Wing and still be writing fanfiction? What possible motive could we have to do that? Would we still be living in the hell known as the suburbs if we owned such a popular source of constant debate, and creativity? Whatevah! We don't own, blah, blah, blah, don't sue, blah, blah, behold the power of cheese! Muah ha ha ha ha ha ha hee hee hee!

**Celestial Romani**: I have partnered up to write a story with a crazy person, I understand that now.

**DarkSlayer1**: Its 1:46 in the morning I can be insane if I wanna!

**AN**: Sorry that it's taken this long to make it sound like actual Gundam Wing but, we're getting there. We know that a mushy romance is just too stupid to put by itself in this story.

* * *

Three days later on a Friday, the St. Gabriel Institution sponsored an annual art festival. Groups of two were selected for a different booth in the art club. Kristin and Nicole were in charge of the comic & animation booth. 

Duo had quite irritatingly convinced Heero to go with him to the art festival.

"…I'm going to be on call soon." Heero let out thinking Duo would give up the idea.

"See? This is why I brought you here. Maybe art will help improve that attitude of yours. Plus, this is payback for the parts you stole from me." Duo expressed with a grin.

"I know plenty enough about art." Heero had muttered under his breath.

¤¤¤¤

The comic & animation booth was silent. Occasionally, the stirring from outside was heard, as well as the sound of Kristin's pencil grazing her sketchpad.

"Kris, what are you doing? We're gonna get customers soon…" Nicky scolded with her hands behind her head.

Kristin was heavily focused on her current project. Every stroke and smear for shading was carefully performed onto the piece. Nicole had hovered over her slightly to sneak a glance at what was causing her to be so unresponsive.

It was not to her surprise that the inspiration of her masterpiece was none other than her long-haired love interest.

"So you two an item now or what?" Nicole asked.

"Um, yes. Oh! No. I'm…not sure. We only went out once. He can kiss like...well lets just say yummy-ness. But that doesn't prove anything does it?" Kris rambled while blushing.

Nicole scoffed. "But he's completely the Adam to your Eve, the Romeo to your Juliet, the-,"

"Huh?" Kris asked confused.

"Fine. I'll speak our language." Nicky cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and began.

"He is the Clyde to your Bonnie, the Ricky to your Lucy, Batman to your Catwoman, the Superman to your Lois Lane, the Night Wing to your Oracle, the Robin to your Batgirl (next generation of course), the Spike to your Buffy, the Angel to your Cordelia, the Will Turner to your Elizabeth Swann, the Wesley to your Princess Buttercup, the Aragorn to your Arwen, the Christian to your Satine, the Rick O' Connell to your Evelyn Carnahan, the Imhotep to your Anck-su-namun, the InuYahsa to your Kagome, and the Tuxedo Mask to your Sailor Moon—,"

"Wait! Stop! Duo is NOT, I repeat, NOT like Tuxedo Mask. And also...EW!! And you forgot the Spider-Man to my Mary Jane!" Kris nagged disgusted.

"Sorry, madam." Nicole responded sarcastically as she bowed jokingly.

¤¤¤¤

Duo still lectured annoyingly about how it was necessary to act normal as Heero half-listened from time to time. It greatly reminded him of heavy interference on his radio in Wing Zero. He decided to stop him on his rant by saying: "It's obvious that you're only here to see some girl you've met. It's not necessary for me to be here."

Duo was slightly taken aback by his comment. He then grinned repugnantly and countered: "Look, you wouldn't have put up with me for this long if you didn't really want to be here. Even though she hides herself, you can't possibly tell me you don't find Nicky the least bit delish."

A momentarily look of panic crossed Heero's placid face when he said: "I don't see the opposite sex as something to be consumed. I'm here because I owe you."

The violet-eyed pilot scoffed. "Pfft! NOW you want to return the favor. For someone who doesn't talk a lot you sure do say a load of bull shit. Jeez…"

"Take it as you'd like." Finished Heero.

¤¤¤¤

The girls had watched Relena's friends who were staring at their booth for a good five minutes. The three girls accompanied by James giggled away exchanging meaningless whispers while their eyes were set on the two booth runners.

Nicole slightly frowned and tried to ignore them as Kristin put on a game face. The group was approaching closer but they hesitated in their next paces when a chestnut-haired boy joined by a stoic acquaintance yelled: "Hey there, ladies! Missed me, Kitten?"

"Duo!" Kristin yelled happily as she hugged him over the counter of the booth.

A rather perplexed Nicole cut short their reunion when she asked: "Uh…you two know each other?" She pointed at Heero and Duo curiously.

Heero remained silent with his arms crossed over his chest leaving Duo to come up with an explanation. After all, he should do all the talking since he was the one who dragged him over here.

"Heh. Well it's funny. I met him while arriving from the spaceport. He found my ID card when I thought I had lost it for sure. Heh, heh. Thanks again, buddy." He lied as he nudged his supposed 'pal'.

"Hn."

"Oh wow you're from the colonies?!" Nicole asked in astonishment as Duo nodded.

"Well I guess you're not that much of a butt after all, Yuy." Kris commented.

"Kris!" Nicky nagged with her eyes patented as usual.

Relena's friends had stayed in the same position right when the interjection had occurred. James gestured for them to leave as he saw the stoic soldier glare at him, daring him to try and bother them again. Lana had sought differently and approached the booth.

"Hello, Miss Kristin; Miss Nicole." She greeted.

"What do YOU want?" Kristin asked angrily, pointing out to Duo that she wasn't fond of the girl.

"Oh, Kristin, dear that anger simply doesn't work for you. You'd look a lot better if you didn't put on such a face."

"Ugh! That's it-" Kristin lashed out with a leg already over the counter about to make her lip into meatloaf. Duo had forced an arm in front her gesturing for her not to go any further. "What is it, chicky?" He asked Lana in an insulting manner.

"I just simply wanted to learn about this booth."

Nicole had enough of her presence, so she had an idea. "You want to know? I'll show you. Would you like your portrait done?" She asked mischievously.

A few minutes later...

"Oh, my goodness! What is this?! It looks nothing like me." Lana had expressed in abhorrence.

"Well, Lana, dear it's called a caricature. It's supposed to make you look funny…plus it's the way I see you." Nicole had responded mockingly.

Duo and Kristin exploded in laughter while Heero smirked. "It's not funny, it's grotesque!" Lana objected.

"Really, I thought it was pretty hilarious." Duo remarked. With that said the supposedly flawless friend of Relena's stormed off, James and the others following along.

"Do go away mad, just go away!" Nicky yelled as they proceeded to leave.

Kristin gave Nicole a high five, while saying, "And so the pupil excels the master. Way to go Nix!"

¤¤¤¤

A couple of hours later, the festival was shutting down. Nicky went home to be the hostess for her visiting family from the U.S., and Kris left to work the night shift (she had to deal with AAA customers) . Heero and Duo stayed behind on account of him wanting to purchase something for Kristin.

On their way out, Duo glanced around Nicky and Kris's booth and found two hard covered, 192 page, black sketch books laying on the counter. He took them with mischief crossing his mind. He asked Heero while he devilishly grinned: "Dare me to look?"

Heero took Nicole's sketchbook and said flatly: "You can do whatever you please."

"That would be a yes." Duo assumed while he opened the book to the first page.

* * *

A cell phone rang at the National Parts shop as Kristin propped up to answer it. 

"Hello? An incredibly bored Kristin Monroe here and if this is anyone other than Duo, or David Boreanez, you can just like hang up now."

"Kris what the hell is that? It's Nicky. Have you seen my sketchbook?"

At that moment Heero and Duo entered the shop.

"Don't worry Nicks I got 'em right here." And with that she hung up her cell phone.

"Oh, thanks guys! I've been looking all over for them." She said relieved then paused when she saw a look on Duo's face she didn't like. "Duo, what is it?"

"Superheroes?" He asked incredulously.

Her face fell. "Oh powers that be, you didn't."

"Oh yeah. And I mean what is it about the long underwear types and babes? 'Cause you've got a ton of Batman drawings. I mean, come on I expect to see ya know, bowls of fruit and what do I get? Guys who wear their fruit of the loom on the outside!" He paused for air and to see what effect his little fit was having on a certain brunette. "What if I went around wearing black kelvar, pointy ears and a cape? Huh?" Duo asked sarcastically.

Kristin took a moment to soak in that mental image and decided that Duo and tight kelvar would not be a bad mix. "Hm..." Kristin thought.

"Oh COME on! You can't be—,"Duo was cut off by a clearing of the throat from across the room.

Surprisingly it was Ed leaning against the doorway, gesturing for Duo and Heero to go talk to him... His whole presence was somewhat different. He wasn't emanating his lecherous or crude behavior and seemed to look rather gentlemanlike. He had noticed that Kristin had eyed him questioningly and aggravatingly waiting for an explanation.

He proceeded to speak. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little lovers quarrel but I need to see these two about some parts their bosses have ordered. Mr. Maxwell, come with me and bring your friend. Miss Monroe, I'll leave you to your work…" He finished as he walked toward the back of the garage while the two boys followed.

"Whatever…" She said to herself a bit tweaked. She shook her head in annoyance then looked down at her sketchbook. She skimmed through the pages to find her unfinished of portrait of Duo. _I guess he didn't see this one…_

She did everything she could to distract herself from waiting: checking her e-mail every five minutes, stamping papers rapidly, sharpening pencils. She grew fidgety and tried staring at the ceiling. This would've been a rather amusing sight if a customer or Ed were to walk in.

_What was with him? What's so urgent that he needed to see Duo? _

She decided find them to see if there was anything she could do to assist Ed…when that thought processed she mentally slapped herself. Since when was she willing to work with him? It just irritated her that she couldn't be let in on any new state-of-the-art equipment. _Well he may have hinted that I wasn't invited, but I'm going in any way._ She thought obnoxiously.

She proceeded down the hallway to find an office door slightly cracked open. As she went to open it, she was interrupted by Ed's voice.

"Well who would've thought that old Howard would need me to smuggle parts for a Gundam?!" He said cockily.

She gasped when she peeked in through the crack. Ed continued to cackle, as he interpreted the data Duo had handed him. He had started to become annoyed while Heero appeared idle in his posture.

Duo then sighed irritably. "Look, he just needs you to give him a hand temporarily. I myself am amazed that I'm even talking to you about something this confidential. But I trust Howard's word since you two had a history together."

Ed, quite amused at the teen's reaction, stared at him sternly as if ready to interrogate him. He sat at his desk, hands propped under his chin, and spoke. "Look, kid…to everyone I am that pompous lech with no respect for the opposite sex. A great example would be Kristin…"

Kristin's eyes widened as she felt her heart stop for a split second.

Ed continued. "She thinks I'm scum. However, I was a man of dignity in my younger years. I worked a long time with your repairman but war did strange things to people. I'm not going to bore you with my story but I must make this point: I do not mind busting my ass for those exquisite creations. You two were put here I'm assuming for a great cause or else I know that dog, Howard would have nothing to do with you."

Duo grunted to his comment, stubbornly admitting to himself that he did make some kind of point. Ed smirked in response. "Oh and by the way…Ed's not my real name…but I can tell that you two had figured that out already. Especially your quiet friend here." He stated pointing to Heero.

He had remained silent the whole time being that that was his nature. He didn't comment due to the fact that his suspecting instincts overtook. He had glanced to the door to find a familiar face listening in.

Kristin knowing she was caught, gasped and immediately scurried back to her workspace. Her heart sank, knowing that she was caught and hoped to a higher being that he would think nothing of it. _No…this is serious shit. I could get killed for this._ _I can't believe this…_

When she reached her desk, she had buried her face in her hands, holding back with all her willpower upcoming tears. Her body trembled in fear and shock. For this discovery could be the end of her time with someone she had grown to care for. _I can't stay here…I have to tell Nicole._

She heard footsteps approaching and tried her best to regain her composure. She stamped away at papers and placed folders in cabinets as the three men walked passed her. Though focusing on her work she could feel a chill trickle through her veins knowing that Heero stared at her with a branding look. A touch on her shoulder made her jump and screech, resulting in piles of papers gliding down to floor.

She thought her heart had escaped her chest when she turned to find Duo taken aback by her reaction.

"Whoah, you ok, babe? I didn't mean to scare you." He asked concerned.

She stammered at first, trying to come up with an excuse as she hastily picked up the papers she had dropped. Duo helped her but was rejected when she said: "No it's ok. Go on. You need to return Nicole's book. I have a lot to finish up here."

She hoped her tone sounded genuine. And it must have since Duo had nodded in understanding then kissed her cheek. She was at first hesitant, puzzling Duo, but he thought nothing of it and proceeded to leave with Heero.

Before walking out of the door, Heero already paces ahead, Duo looked back at her. "I'll see you later then?"

She nodded, waiting for him to give her a look of agreement, and left with his smile lingering in her mind.

She almost didn't realize that Ed had still been in the room until he dropped a file in front of her abruptly causing her to flinch.

"Be a dear and take a look that for me will ya?" He teased as he walked out to the garage.

"Ugh…asshole…" She hissed to herself. She looked down at the file, her eyes clouding from her reluctant tears. She observed as one escaped and landed on her portrait, coincidentally under his eye.

She angrily opened the folder to find a squared object; a disk. She gasped as she held it in front of her, and looked back at the ajar door where she could see Ed working diligently which surprised her. When he caught her observing him with the disk in hand, he simply smirked and continued his work.

¤¤¤¤

Minutes later she was driving her car down the highway breaking many traffic laws while trying to beat the guys to Nicole's house. She suddenly found herself in a traffic jam near a construction site.

"NOT NOW!!! Of all times whah now?" She yelled with the information she had discovered glued to her mind. Should she pretend it never happened? Should she leave him because of it? All that was certain to her was the fact that he makes her feel…feelings…plain and simple.

"Ah need a sign!!! Give me a sign! Tell me what to do!!" She could feel the cascades run down her flushed cheeks. The salt from the tears felt as if they stung her when they had landed on her lips.

She put her head in her hands and looked to her side only to see a sign that read 'CONSTRUCTION AHEAD' morph into 'DESTINATION AHEAD'.

"Jeez, ask and ye shall receive!"

Seconds later the traffic all but disappeared.

* * *

To make sure she wouldn't be spotted by Duo and Heero, Kristin parked her car a block away from Nicole's house. She finally reached her friend's house hearing loud music coming from her backyard. _Oh crap! Ah forgot her family was coming._ She thought hitting herself on the head. 

Kristin knocked on the door as loudly as she could. Lady Luck had been good to her when Nicole's 12 year-old cousin, Millie, and 14 year-old cousin, Lauren answered the door.

"Hi, Kristin! Long time no see!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Hah, guys. Um, can you please get Nicole ah need to talk to her."

Millie arched an eyebrow. "What? No 'Hi Millie how are you doing?' 'Look how tall you've gotten,' 'I've missed you'?"

"Okay first off, ah'm kinda in a hurry so ah'm sorry…" She paused trying to be as diplomatic as she could. "Ya know, you have gotten taller."

"Okay I get the picture. NICOLE, KRIS IS HERE SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! AND HURRY CAUSE HER ACCENT IS REALLY STRONG!" Millie yelled over the riotous household and Salsa music.

Kristin groaned. She almost hadn't noticed her mother's Oklahoma heritage creeping up on her. _Thank God ah'm part Native American and not a total cracker. Even if when ah panic ah sound like one...should ah have an accent in my head?_

¤¤¤¤

Nicole stared at Kristin displeased. _No way! _She thought still in shock, finding out that the guy she was intrigued by was a Gundam pilot. She continued listening to Kristin's unbelievable rambling while she continued manipulating the data before her.

Kristin was going through a different kind of dilemma as she stared at the screen; the kind where she knew that what Duo did was wrong, but for the right reasons. The thought of killing so many people made her insides unsettle. How do you tell a girl who hates killing, but is by no means is a pacifist, about a problem this large?

You can't. And Ed, which isn't even his true identity, lead her to a completely different outlook. How something this large, he'd want her to know about, was a downright mystery.

Nicole sighed. "This...is...uh…well I don't know what to say. Except my computer's pretty much ruined after interpreting such a highly encoded disk."

"You? I'm having a complete Mr. Freeze/Batman moment here!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Ya know how Mr. Freeze is always trying to help his wife but he keeps hurting people in the process? You have to feel bad for him. But that doesn't excuse what he does."

"I see, you have conflicting emotions."

"Talk about Captain Obvious."

"But why would Ed give you this information? Why would he want you to know something this dangerous?" Nicole asked still recovering from what she had found out.

"I dunno, maybe–"

Kristin was interrupted by a ring at the doorbell and the sound of someone trying to knock over the music.

Another knock was heard and Nicole's mother ran to answer it. _Uh oh_.

"May I help you young men?" Nicole's mom asked with her face in confusion.

"Hi ma'am. Is Nicole home?" Duo asked trying to peek into the party.

"Yes, she is. Are you friends of hers?"

"Well, sort of. She left her sketchbook and we came to return it."

"I see, hang on. NICOLE! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE TO RETURN YOUR BOOK!" She called as Duo flinched from her yelling.

Nicole and Kris heard the call, looked at each other and for some odd reason it resulted in Nicole saying "Oh no!" while at the same time Kris saying, "Oh Fuck!"

Nicole walked to the door while Kris hid behind where Nicole's mother was. She put her finger on her lips to indicate to Nicole to not blow her cover.

"Hola, guys. What's up?"

Duo nudged Heero and Heero handed the book to Nicole while saying: "Here."

"Oh, thanks! I've been looking everywhere. I appreciate it…You guys didn't look in it did you?"

Duo shook his head from side to side rapidly with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Your welcome," Heero replied with his usual monotone voice.

"HEY, NICO! BRING YOUR FRIENDS IN!" Yelled most of her family.

Kristin slightly peeked to where Heero, Duo, and Nicks were. While unbeknownst to her, Nicole's two younger cousins, Danny and Jose crept up from behind. Their Super Soakers were armed and loaded.

"Think fast, Kristin!" They shouted in unison.

Jose and Danny had drenched Nicky and Kris.

_Well there goes undercover Kristin. Thank the powers I didn't wear white. _That was all Kristin could think after she and Nicole were drenched from head to toe by the little miscreants.

Duo and Heero with all their training in the area of dodging bullets, managed to keep from being assaulted by the 'aqua-attack'.

"Oops didn't mean to get you guys," Jose spoke trying to sound apologetic towards the boys on the front step but was not succeeding.

"OOOOoooooo! Who is this? Is he your—," Danny started to ask but was cut off for within seconds Nicole's mother had taken off her shoe, and hit him square between the eyes.

"TE DIJE QUE NO MOJAS LAS NINAS! (**AN**: I TOLD NOT TO WET THEM!) And what have I told about playing in the house?! Do you listen through your asses?!"

Nicole covered her face with her hands, completely dreading every second of her current situation. She then tried to excuse her family by saying: "Sorry about my family. But if you want, you guys could come in. Experience what Kris calls my own personal hell."

"Speaking of Kris, why is she here? We just left her." Duo asked curious as to why he was seeing Kristin tackling Nicole's younger cousin to the ground.

"Good question. Um...Well she was invited because she's practically family. And you already know that she has a car so she must have beaten you here." Nicole answered off of the top of her head.

"THIS WAS MY FAVORITE OUTFIT!!! YOU IDIOT! THESE ARE LEATHER PANTS!! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL??!!" They heard Kristin yell at Danny.

Duo flinched. _When she wants, she can really make herself heard. _He thought with a grin.

Nicole smiled at her friend's yelling. "She's always been like this. When she was little, she always got into fights with certain kids. Once, on Easter, a girl broke one of the eggs and she tried to cover it up by putting it in Kris's basket and Kris went ballistic!" Nicks explained as one of her younger relatives tugged on her pants.

"Ya, en un minuto, Dairo.(**AN**: Ok in a minute) Now where was I? "

Nicole laughed. "She yelled, 'I don't want any dead eggs in my basket!'"

"_Hiya!" _

A voice had suddenly called in Duo's head. This made his eyes widen a bit. The voice had begun giggling and the braided pilot had to slightly shake his head to rid of the serene intervention.

"Baby, are you ok?" A concerned Kristin asked.

He looked to his now attentive girlfriend and smiled lovingly at her. "I'm fine."


	5. Point of View

Kristin's P.O.V.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ah can't believe the guy ah so dig is a soldier! What's worse…A GUNDAM PILOT!! This sucks beyond all reason! Can I really have an accent in mah head? Ugh…Whah does the first great boy I meet have to be someone the Earth and colonies hate and fear? But he acts so normal… not like a soldier at all. He can be bad…but he's so sweet and caring. And so attentive and thoughtful. God I have such a Batman/ Catwoman complex. Now Heero I can understand. He's so emotionless, not like Lieutenant Commander Worf -from-Star Trek-emotionless, like wiggy emotionless. BUT DUO? Well ah guess it's not that shocking. Not to mention he's a war orphan…

…_like me..._

…_but he doesn't know that…_

…_at least not yet. _

_God damn it! My parents are gone because of the fucking alliance! Now OZ has corrupted Earth. What's next, someone ruling the world? Ah, don't even know if Ben & Jerry's: Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream, and the Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker movie can make me feel better with this situation. _

_Sniff _

…_Mah goodness, ah'm cryin'…again. STOP IT!! Get a grip, Kristin Fancy Monroe; you're goin' soft! Mom, Dad…you left me with so much to deal with. What if he finds out about you? Oh God, what am ah gonna do?_

_Fuck you, Duo…you're such an asshole.  
_

_Nicole's P.O.V.  
_

_Wow…a gundam pilot. Heero is a gundam pilot. He pilots a gundam. He is the gundam's pilot. OK, Nicole you've made your point! So all of those times that I've seen it on the news that was him. My God…out of all the possible reasons for him to be so quiet it had to be this. And I turn red every time he comes my way! Am I nuts?! Alright get yourself together, idiot. I guess it makes sense. Being a soldier can give you that attitude. But even Duo isn't like that. Why is he so cold? Why am I even attracted to someone like him if he's so dismissive? I MUST be out of my mind. Am I some kind of freak? I have to be if for some reason I'm not threatened by what he does. Sure, it makes me angry…and disappointed…but I'm not afraid of him. I HATE what you're doing, Heero. I pity what you must've gone through to get to this point. What made you like this? He's so untouchable and it's frustrating! I doubt he's given me a second glance. And he probably won't. Damn him. Damn him for making me so curious, or even caring for that matter. Why should I care? I should just let this go. It's not like he's done any right by being in my thoughts. He did almost take my life…and he doesn't take advantage when I try to talk to him. Just let him do what he needs to do, you nosy pest. At least he's fighting against OZ. They could rot in hell for all I care. They deserve everything they get for interfering with so many lives…especially mine. What's drawing me to you, Heero? Why am I so eager to get inside of you? Why? Why do I care?! This won't go away until I do something about it, will it? How can I possibly get myself into more trouble just to find out more about you?_

_I really must be out of my mind…with what's left of it…_

* * *

Outer space… 

Many had fled Earth to start anew in it's vast existence. Countless stars, and galaxies all reside in their own wonder, harboring civilizations known as space colonies.

In the outskirts, a particularly hidden location inhabited a rather inquisitive elderly man. The mechanical claw that took the place of his left hand spun as he awaited results from his research.

He studied the data before him. Someone had tampered with it. With his years of experience in hacking, he could discern that a trail of footprints had been left.

"This is interesting. However, not as interesting as to who these hackers are, and their demise. These intruders must be disposed of immediately." The white haired man said to himself while grinning evilly.

* * *

It was quiet outside…for once. No sounds of detonations were heard in the distance or the bothersome sound of Leo suits trudging around the area. The moon was full, and it blanketed the walls and floor of Heero's bedroom from the base he was currently staying in with Duo. He took this time to rest so he would be prepared for his next assignment. 

He undressed and changed into his sweatpants for his awaited slumber. He was not surprised to find that his bed was not comfortable. It was just a flimsy mattress with a headboard. Not suitable at all if ever he were to bed a woman.

He progressively got himself to a reasonable state of rest. Though he had the ability to clear his mind completely, that nuisance of a girl, Relena managed to seep through. He knew his business with her was not through and it slightly irritated him. Not to mention that Kristin had also found out their secret. Those thoughts immediately captured the image of the somewhat more exotic female. _Hn…her_. He thought bitterly. He knew that Kristin would tell her. It was painfully obvious that they didn't keep anything from each other. She knew already, he could feel it. It would be another mission to execute.

A recap of the accident flashed over. He knew he had frightened her a great deal, and all he did was proceed to become out of sight. Her timid form was unparallel to the anger in her eyes. For those few seconds he could read what she was saying. _Are you just going to leave me here? You should be so ashamed of your recklessness. _And yet…she acted as if it never happened. She was more than willing to forgive and befriend him. Heero let out a light moan from his frustration. His thoughts had interrupted his chance of getting any sleep.

An odd buzz sprung from his laptop. He quickly got himself up and rushed to find out about the alert. He opened his device to find an image of an old man with dark spectacles.

"Well Heero, long time no see. I have a mission for you. I want to make sure that you single handedly, and pardon the pun, execute the plan." The man said with his same grin.

A knocking interrupted their conversation. "Yo, you still awake in there?"

Heero went to answer it to find that it was his braided consociate. The expression on Heero's face told Duo that he wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

Duo merely smirked at this. "Look, I just thought I could have a talk with you for a minute. Can you spare one?"

Heero opened the door wide enough for Duo to enter and calmly shut it. He found a seat on his bed and observed the grinning man on his laptop. Duo laughed to himself. He reminded him of someone around the same age. He gestured to let Heero continue what he had interrupted.

"Two hackers have infiltrated our security. They have passed through your previous reports and have come across Operation Meteor. What triggers me is how they managed to obtain the disk in their possession."

Heero's eyes slightly widened. He had recalled that they had left with Ed that very moment. "It's with that man that used to work with Howard. He's the only one that we have entrusted it to."

Duo had noticed and stirred a bit. "There's no way that someone else obtained it. He may have that asshole façade but he's not one to be careless."

Heero veered to him. "Care to elaborate?"

"Look, it might've just been retrieved in a different username without him being aware of it. He's the only one that can help out with our gundams for the time being."

"But it could be in the possession of an enemy." Heero stated while drawing near to Duo.

"Hey, hey! Just wait a second. He said there were 'infiltrators' meaning more than one. Maybe it was stolen."

"That really doesn't help." Heero turned to back to his informer. "Who are the infiltrators, Dr. J?"

_Dr. J?_ Duo thought to himself.

The old man wore his rye smile. "They nearly didn't leave any trace, but I've managed to track them down. Their names are Nicole Joanna Santiago, and Kristin Fancy Monroe."

"WHAT?!" Duo's face blanched. He couldn't believe the words that had just been spoken.

"Look, I don't know you and all, but you have to be joking! Kristin and Nicole are just normal schoolgirls." He defended.

"Perhaps. But they have discovered your motive for being here." Dr. J reasoned.

Duo stole a look from Heero who always appeared to be showing no expressions on his face whatsoever.

Dr. J relished their pain. "Now now, boys. I know this seems to be a bit of a shock. But they must be eliminated. I know you're prepared to die at any time if this happens, but…do you accept your mission, Heero?" J asked patronizingly.

Heero, with his arms over his chest leaned against the wall and answered, "Mission accepted."

Duo dropped his jaw. "Excuse me?! Have you completely gone out of your mind?! How can you accept?!"

"Because earlier today I saw your girlfriend listening in when we were in the office at the repairing garage. It's here in plain evidence that she took the disk, and showed Nicole. You do what you want with her. She's not of my concern. But it'd be best if you forgot about her." Heero stated in his usual monotone voice.

An immense rage had coursed through Duo's flabbergasted form as Heero's statement processed in his head. He snarled and advanced toward his austere acquaintance.

He hastily grabbed Heero's collar. His violet eyes were piercing; a look that he rarely projected.

"Listen here, pal. Don't you ever say that again! Kris is the greatest, smartest, prettiest, bravest girl I've ever met in a long while! Sure I wonder why she would do this but that doesn't change the fact that she's someone I'm fond of! And as for Nicky, you're really giving up someone who's practically a-a saint!"

Kristin and Nicole weren't bad people, and they weren't members of the opposing organization that they came to destroy. However they had managed to get themselves involved in a dangerous predicament because of their curiosity. A casual military observer would easily conclude that they were just casualties of war, and regrettably, it didn't matter what Duo's problem was.

"Nicole means nothing to me. And getting emotionally involved with Kristin will only get in your way. Soldiers don't need love. It only distracts us, and it makes us weak. I also suspect something about them."

"I guess I've trained you well, Heero. There is something I haven't told you about them. However, I'll let you find that out for yourself." Dr. J added.

Duo's guise broadened in astonishment. He thrust Heero angrily against his already plastered body to the wall.

"How could you even suspect something else of them?" His tone was subdued and lethal; irreconcilable with his disbelief and repulsion that Heero would have the audacity to enhance the already heart-wrenching situation.

"I will find out." Heero cynically answered. He shifted in his position and swiftly released himself from Duo's grasp. "Now leave me alone."

Before he responded to his request, Duo righteously scolded him. "Cover it up all you want but I know that you won't find this easy. You can't possibly tell me that you don't feel. I'm fed up with your suspicions and your bull shit. But, hey. It's not my problem, right?"

With that said, he exited Heero's room and slammed the door shut.

"Until next time, Heero." J finalized as he left the screen.

"Hn."

Heero motioned to the solitary window and gazed above to the blanketed night sky surrounding his insignificance. The sound of the static on the laptop was the only disruption in his deep thinking.

¤¤¤¤

Pure and utter confusion clouded Duo's mind. Just the thought of shutting out her light made him cringe. Could he really do that? Could he really stand watching her liveliness become a sudden corpse? But she was just a girl, right? It's not as if he had a committed relationship with her. But…she was special. And he loved that feeling that she gave him. The feeling of joy. Something he had not felt in a long time.

"_They said I smelled dirty."_

"_You don't smell dirty at all."_

"_R-really?"_

"_Really. So whenever people say such things, ignore it."_

He sighed heavily as he fixed his eyes on the ceiling. He realized that she had also lost his trust. And that was something that was hard to come by in the first place being that he was a soldier. _Why couldn't you have left it alone? Why was I so careless? I wouldn't have been in this situation if I was more careful. Damn it, Kristin._

"_I think you're a very unique person, Duo."_

"_Really how so?"_

"_Well, your hair first of all. It's well managed. What made you keep it that way?"_

"_It's a long story. One day I'll tell it to you."_

"_I'd like that…"_

* * *

It was another day at St. Gabriel's. Both Kristin and Nicole were still left dumbstruck as to how to address their problems. 

During the time the girls came across their discovery, Heero had changed schools…and it wasn't to Nicole's surprise that he did.

What was left of him was the debris from a demolished portion of the institute. He had fought with his gundam right before it. Apparently it had also almost killed Relena according to the gossip that went around. But Nicole knew her peers weren't aware of who was inside of that towering weapon.

"Oh, did you know Heero got to dance with Relena at the social before he left?"

"Yeah I saw them! They were so fetch. It was simply adorable."

That just summarized what she heard all the time during that particular week. But time had passed and much more had happened.

"_Nicole, I saw on the news today that Marshal Noventa has passed on." Her mother informed._

"_What?" A disbelieving Nicole had asked._

"_Yes. A strange mobile suit had attacked the shuttle he was on and it killed him along with other officials."_

"_Oh my God." She had let out as she plopped herself onto a kitchen chair._

"_Do you remember when you and Kristin had play dates with his granddaughter?"_

"_That's right. Poor Sylvia." Nicole breathed out. She looked outside the sliding door of the kitchen, seeking within her the memories that had been buried deep inside._

"_When papi passed away I remember receiving a call from him. He offered his condolences to us and even attended the funeral. I'm not sure if I ever told you this, but he said he had seen a lot of your father in you, and that one day you'd awaken a gift to give to people."_

"_He did, did he? Well…I thank him…wherever he may be."_

Nicole searched for her best friend to see if she can rid of her sad thoughts. She eventually caught her reading on a bench near the entrance of the school. She found a seat next to her, and lay her head on her friend's lap.

"What's up, chica? (**AN**: Girl)" Kristin asked cheerfully; her nose still buried in her book.

"A lot. Kris…do you think Heero will ever come back?" She asked forlornly.

Kristin sighed and briefly faced down to where she was. She could see the woe in her earthen eyes.

"Why would you even want to see him again after what he had done?" She asked bitterly.

"I-I don't know, Kris…a part of me believes that he couldn't have done it. Like as if something or someone else was in that gundam."

"The chance of that is highly unlikely, Nicole. I would be more concerned with leaving the subject of him alone."

"And yet _you're_ still acting as if nothing's ever happened with Duo." She retaliated as she shot up.

"_He_ didn't kill Mr. Noventa. Not to mention there are three more gundams that might do similar things."

"But you haven't said anything and neither has he."

"I know that, Nix. I know…" Kris husked out as she looked away from her friend.

Nicole bit her tongue regretting what she had let come out of her mouth. She knew Kristin was distraught about what was right for her to do. She could see her shoulders shiver a bit, her head still turned away. She knew Kris was holding back her tears. She stirred in her seat, bewildered as to what she should say.

"Kristin…I really think you should confront him. I-I mean…if Heero were here I'd do it as well but…he's so unpredictable. You have the opportunity."

Her best friend spun her head as her auburn locks followed to face her. Nicole spotted the single trail a tear had left on her cheek. "I know he knows, Nix. I feel it all the time when we're together. He's become so quiet, and tension builds up more and more every time we see each other. He doesn't even hold my hand; what I find to be most intimate. You don't know how much I'd love to yell at him and release all of what I kept inside."

"Just imagine how he must feel. We did something that could cost us our lives. You're obviously special to him. In my case, I don't even have a clue. I'm afraid too, you know." Nicole revealed.

"I'm sorry, Nicole. We did get ourselves into some shit. I shouldn't have let my curiosity get to me. And you're right…I should just talk to him…once he returns."

"Return…"


	6. Mission Unaccepted

**AN**: To all readers…

Reviews are of course what keeps authors going, good or bad. So to those who have bad reviews, it'd help us authors if we received CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM than just all out bashing our story. Oh, and yeah, it's called fiction. That's what this site is based on: FICTION. Gundam Wing is FICTION which means FANFICTIONS are made up for the author's AND reader's pleasure. Given with what we're working with, we think we've managed to stay believable in the GW universe considering that this is about encountering relationships with civilians, NOT well-known officials, rulers, pacifists, etc. (I.e. our summary)

Oh and thanks, for leaving an e-mail address to receive our gratitude. Because yeah…that's what we would've sent you. A thanks. We THANK people for AT LEAST reading it. Thanks for reading and for your appreciated, but unhelpful, opinion. Hey, at least we're mature enough to do that. Why don't you write a fic and we'll gladly read it, and see how much better you are? We never said we were great writers, we just know we've improved for OUR benefit. You may not come back to this story, but in case you do…THIS IS FOR YOU!

Sorry to our readers who this doesn't apply to: We are eternally grateful to of course **Satta Kurosama**, **Marjanneke**, and **XxPrincess Meli of the NightX **fortaking interest in our story.

**IMPORTANT: Serious change in the two previous chapters. PLEASE reread. You'll know why.**

And to anyone who says these girls are Mary-Sues, listen. Kris is sometimes annoying with her pop culture references she is a stubborn sarcastic and breaks rules often. Nicole is annoyingly innocent sometimes isn't really into her appearance and is willing to break a rule…sometimes. Remember Spanglish IS a language!

**Disclaimer**: Hey any thing you recognize we don't own.

* * *

It was Sunday. Duo left his base early in the morning to stop putting off his charade with Kristin and get the job over with. 

It really wasn't a mission he was assigned to do. That Dr. J guy gave the task to pertain to Heero. But for some reason he felt that if she were out of the picture…he wouldn't hurt anymore. He wouldn't need to worry of who might've come after her if he kept seeing her. Or he needn't worry about how she would be able to handle waiting for him to come back for long periods of time.

It's for the better right?

At that he shook his head furiously. What the hell was he just thinking? Killing her to rid of his pain? Was he really being that selfish? That morbid? He always had a strange tendency of wanting to please everybody. And if he couldn't it'd drive him to drink. In this situation he'd lose something either way. He wanted to beat himself for disobeying his own rules. He knew it would be unwise to seek female affection. He knew it'd get in his way…that it would hurt him…it would hurt her…

He _knew._

But he was enchanted; amazed by what he had found. It intrigued him to be in the company of such an outspoken person. She may be a civilian, an ordinary person living her life the best to her ability, but she was extraordinary to him. The fact that he didn't expect her was what frustrated him. He had let his guard down.

He knew he'd have nightmares afterward if he did it. At the same time, he felt betrayed at what she and Nicole had done. _How could they? How could she?_ That's what he kept asking himself as he walked aimlessly through the streets. He stopped himself once he reached her job. He forgot that she wouldn't be present at that particular hour. It then came to him.

He remembered where she went every Sunday morning…

_Duo was on his way to see her at the parts/repair shop. Several feet away from the facade he caught her exiting with two white roses in her hand. Curious, he followed her to where she was going. When he arrived, he breathed in deeply. She stood before a gated graveyard entrance. As she proceeded, Duo continued to follow, and anxiously anticipated her every move. She stopped, and stood silent, lowering her slightly. He saw her stand before two tombstones and saw her place one rose on each. He read the inscription on the tombstones, which indicated that those people were her parents. Not to mention they died on a year most memorable and agonizing for him. To his discovery, Kristin herself, was an orphan. It all made sense to him now. Several times he tried to ask about her parents but she always managed to change the subject. _

_Her auburn layered tresses draped over her child-like face as she lowered her head. She faintly knelt on the ground and began to sob profusely hoping her sorrow would be released through the translucent fluid. This was the first time Duo had ever seen Kristin show any sign of sadness. She realized she wasn't alone and turned to find Duo standing behind her. He walked up to her, and knelt down to the ground where she was. She felt limp and useless as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Embarrassment was expressed on her tear-stained features to the fact that he had caught her. He simply smiled while putting his hands on her face to wipe the remaining dampness. Kris meekly spoke with her cracked voice: "Ah'm nobody's little girl anymore." _

_Duo then asked in such sweetness: "Would it make you feel better if I said you were my girl?" _

The sound of his footsteps was the only disturbance in the silent graveyard. Any mishaps and the peaceful spirits would be awakened, and far from enjoying it. Duo held his weapon in his right hand as he drew near Kristin, hoping she didn't know he was behind her. He lifted his gun slowly as he aimed at her, but was stopped by her soft voice. "As you know, my parents are down there. Ah guess you want to put me down there too."

Duo slightly pulled back. He felt his heart sink in after she unconfined those words.

She lowered her head. _I cannot go all accent._

She continued. "Mom told me not to fall for a soldier. She said it was too hard on the heart and soul."

"Kristin, listen-," he was interrupted when Kris turned around to face him.

"NO! YOU listen! I have just about had enough of this! This stupid pointless killing and guns and mobile suits I-I mean who invented those things?! And I mean who actually wants to kill anyone else?!"

Duo grunted.

"Oh as if! I don't believe that for a moment!" Her voice quaked for an instant. _I will not go southern! I will not show any weakness._ "You don't like to kill, and I don't like that you have to...I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Her body trembled in anger.

Duo had that annoyingly cute smirk on his face. _Ugh, why must he do that? Don't give into it, Kristin!_

He soon spoke out: "Kitten, I really doubt that they care..."

"Don't laugh at me! You don't know! You don't know anything...its like its all out of control like with dad..."

"I know about him. How can you preach that you don't like killing but your dad was in the alliance?"

"He wasn't there by choice! He didn't like killing innocents but if you want to use that as an excuse to kill me, fine…do it. You can send me back to my parents by doing me this favor. And if your after me, I have a feeling that you guys are after Nicole, too. Well ya know what? If you are ready to give us up to kill us both, if you can really take that, if you are really the killer you say you are, well fine. Have at it!!"

Her watery gaze never left his eyes even as she spread her arms to give him an unobstructed view of her chest.

Duo raised the gun aimed and said: "I'm sorry to let you down Kitten..."

†

†

†

†

†

†

The sound that awakened was that of a thud and rustling grass...the gun had caused it.

Kristin first disbelievingly looked to where the weapon was. Then her eyes traced back to it's owner. He stood there, arms parted as if he had just made a mistake and jokingly apologized for it.

She beamed and launched herself at Duo. Her lips met with his and locked solidly in their bliss. Both felt the familiar taste of each other's warmth. Which led Kristin to dive further into his perfectly molded orifice, surprising an auxiliary turned-on Duo.

"WHOAH. Wow-wee, where did you learn to do that?" He asked in joyful shock.

Kris rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me, ya space cowboy."

So he did…

* * *

Nicole lifelessly sat on a swing in a local neighborhood playground. Her feet were still on the ground, letting her legs make tad back and forth movements. Her arms resided limply in her hunched position as she lay her head on the chain the swing hung from. 

She studied the sand's motion using her feet to kick it around. A light breeze blew, causing her gypsy skirt to play with it's gentleness. Her eyes just stared into oblivion as she thought about her blunder. She sighed deeply when her thoughts drifted to Heero. For an instant she felt a burden overcome her. She knew she had to hinder this paranoia of being followed. How she wished that this one person would cease to occupy her thoughts.

It wasn't love that she felt. It wasn't lust, by no means. She hated to think it was an obsession. But she would have to have done other things to make it count as that. All she ever did was think about him. Would that really be valid enough to be obsessed?

The world she knew of was slowly granting a corrupt one to take charge, and all she could think about was some boy who almost took her own life. A boy that didn't even apologize for it because through death was really how he lived. However to make decisions such as those Nicole concluded that Heero was already a man inside; a dead man at that. All of those pilots were.

_If you can control your own life, and know what you want out of destiny, or know your place in this existence you are grown then, Heero. You all are. And I'm only sorry that you couldn't live normal lives with content childhoods._

* * *

Heero analyzed the information from his research from Kristin and Nicole's records. His suspicions lead to something useful to him. 

The fathers of Nicole and Kristin were soldiers from the U.E.S.A. They had passed away in A.C. 187. So, would that make the girls more serious enemies? No…Lieutenants Monroe and Santiago were greatly associated with Marshal Noventa…but, how were the fathers of Nicole and Kristin killed?

_What is the connection?_ Heero thought to himself.

¤¤¤¤

Nicole covered most of town with her aimless strolling. It was a revelation to her that for some reason, for as long as she's lived in and known this town, it felt as if it were completely foreign and unfamiliar to her. She folded her arms over her chest, as she continued to cover more ground.

She observed the area. People came and went about their business around her. Nothing was different for them, it was just another day.

And the day was fading, but majestically. Nicole gazed to the heavenly skies and watched it dress into it's evening coat. She treasured this time of day. The sun shone perfectly when it was setting. It made her feel much at ease.

She walked on towards the pathway of a park. It's greenery was lush, and welcoming. Oak trees intertwined causing specs of the sky to peek through the leaves and onto the grass. Beds of flowers were spread meticulously across the vast field. A particular cluster caught her eye under a well-shaded tree. They almost appeared to be glowing, and soon dancing with their wind companion. The canary petals beckoned in the breeze as if they were hypnotizing her.

Nicole made her way to them and saw that one protruded from the rest of it's siblings. She decided to pluck it from it's patch for a keepsake.

An odd sound of a click unveiled as Nicole got up from the ground. She felt a stiffly pointed object press on her back.

She froze, her heart feeling as if it were the only working organ left. She thought it was loud enough for her predator to hear. Her legs weakened again. They felt as if they were going to give out, leaving her even more helpless. She was still standing however, her legs were locked solidly.

She wanted to turn around to face whoever seized her, but she thought if she did, she would die that very instant. She felt faint, and her vision became blurred.

"I know you feel you can't move, so I'll do this quickly…" A voice had spoken.

_I'll prove you wrong…_Nicole thought to herself.

She slowly turned her head and from her peripheral view, she confirmed who the person was. Her eyes slightly watered. She wanted to be wrong, or rather just wake up from this surreal bind. She fully rotated to confront him…his weapon was still aimed at her, and his eyes were twice the piercing. Eyes like those shouldn't be in that expression.

"Heero? What are you doing with that? Please put it down." Nicole asked timidly.

"You found out about me, and now you will be killed for it. I have found out what you and Kristin are keeping. Your father and Kristin's were with the alliance that soon established OZ. Were they not?" Heero interrogated.

"I haven't kept anything, first of all, Heero! And yes, they were. And there's no reason to even bring them up! They've been dead for years."

"I'm aware of that. And you still must be rid of."

Nicole's throat tightened. She knew nothing she said, no matter how true her words were, would get her out of this predicament.

Tears soon streamed down. "Why did you kill Mr. Noventa?"

"…It's not your concern."

"The Hell it isn't! I knew that man! How could you be so heartless?! You know, I really do believe that that couldn't have been you. Why are you pushing me to believe that you're not an equal?!"

"Because I'm not. Say good-bye, Nicole…"

"Please…don't do this…"

Heero slowly pulled trigger of his handgun as she looked away to try to stifle her sniveling. Nicole glanced back hoping he had reconsidered. But she saw that his stance had not changed even remotely.

"Heero STOP!" She yelled.

†

†

†

Her adrenaline took over, knowing that escaping was the absolute goal. Taking the only action she could think of, Nicole thrust herself toward Heero to attempt to push him down.

†

†

†

†

†

A gunshot dispersed.

†

†

†

 

 

 

"NICOLE!" A voice yelled out. Kristin sprinted toward two figures, with Duo close behind.

†

†

†

Nicole's eyes were shut tight. She could feel her hands clenched to an odd texture as well as a substance dampening them. It felt like skin…and blood. She reluctantly opened her eyes to find herself holding on firmly to Heero…who was the source of the red secretion.

She yelped. His right arm was drenched in his crimson fluid. She lay on top of him, flabbergasted. She didn't know what to do first. Her camisole was stained as well as slipping off of her shoulders. She quickly got off of him as soon as she snapped out of her shock.

Nicole assessed her condition. Nothing was wrong…she was fine…alive and well. She observed Heero as he sat up eventually facing her…she stared at him blankly and was speechless. She panted for a few good seconds; her heart still beating rapidly.

Heero continued to stare at her bloodshot eyes. With the best of his ability he hid his confusion. He scrutinized her mortified presence…she was more terrified than she probably had ever been in her life. He could greatly sense that and remorse minutely flooded his soul.

"Oh my Go–Heero…I-I'm sorry. Please…just hold still." She breathed out as she tore a bottom layer of her skirt.

As she went to assist him, he pushed away her hands. "It's fine. I don't need you to help me."

"Get away from her, you bastard!" An immensely enraged Kristin yelled when she reached Nicole's side. She quickly inspected Nicole for any harm and glared back at Heero.

"You deserved that. I can't believe you were actually going to do this! And what's worse, you're not even good with a gun! You could've killed more innocent people–,"

"Kris! I doubt he's terrible with weapons. I've worked with him, remember?" Duo interrupted. He glanced at Nicole and panned to Heero. His look was constant as usual, but Duo read him perfectly.

"Duo, please just get rid of him! I'm going to kill him myself if he's around me any longer. How could you even–,"

"Kristin, please! Just stop! I'm fine, see?" Nicole shouted flustered.

Heero was halfway from getting up from the ground when Nicole rushed to his aide. Heero groaned in frustration and slight pain. "Heero, please just let me take care of that."

Before Heero even responded Nicole went straight to tending to his wounds. "You're vitals have probably gone down greatly. We're getting you to a hospital. Just don't run away again once I'm done."

Heero reluctantly accepted her gestures and stood silent.

Kristin was still angered at the fact that her best friend was almost murdered and it was furthered with the astonishment that Nicole was helping the damn assassin. She could feel her blood boiling, almost erupting even though Duo held her in his arms. She buried her head into his chest and let out a muffled screech.

"Duo…let me go. That scum needs to die."

Duo grasped her even more, almost constricting her. "Kristin, she'll be fine. He's not going to hurt her. If that were the case, he wouldn't have shot himself in the arm."

"What?! Then–,"

"Yeah, it's a sick way of showing it but that's how he is. Let's just help escort him to where he can be treated. Granted, he could do it himself, but I doubt Nicole will let him get away this time." _If he can place his broken bones back into place, this wound is probably cake for him. _Duo thought to himself as he recalled that nauseating cracking and snapping sound.

Nicole placed her arms around Heero to help him to his feet, but was denied the assistance silently. Heero avoided looking at Nicole with the best of his ability, for her clothing was now structured to expose part of her well-endowed components.

"Look, you may not like me, but I can't help feeling oppositely. I just hope you won't put me in this situation ever again."

"Hn."

"Glad I'm hearing somewhat of your voice." She said solemnly.

As they continued their paces, Nicole and Heero were stopped by a jumpy Duo.

"Hey, look, why don't I just take you back to my base and get you fixed up there?" He asked suddenly.

"…Fine." Heero agreed. As he began to walk by Duo's side, he felt a light pat on his hand and turned to find it was Nicole's with a flower in her grasp.

Her eyes filled with sincerity when she spoke. "Here…I was going to make it a keepsake but…I thought maybe it could ease you a bit. And I'm hoping this can be called a truce."

Heero was at first hesitant to respond to her kindness. The main reason being that the flower seemed way too familiar. For a second, his heartbeat pulsed in his hears as he was conveyed by a memory that had ended as soon as it began. A child's laugh was heard in his head.

His face darkened in expression, as Nicole placed the golden flower in his palm. He felt warm from her touch and gesture. She didn't expect him to thank her in not even slightest formality when he said: "Just…keep yourself out of this from now on…"

"As long as you can be my friend." She giggled.

Heero unnoticeably cringed at her taunting. He glanced at Duo who snickered at his situation. Kristin was still uneasy about the whole predicament and observed the three.

"…I'll see you around…if possible." He said almost inaudibly.

"That'll work for now, I guess." Nicole replied cheerfully.

Heero began to walk off dragging Duo causing him to stumble a bit. He waved good-bye leaving the girls with much to sink in. Nicole watched as the two walked further away from them in a daze until Kristin voice had brought her back.

"…Duo knows how we found out…that's why he took Heero instead. Ya know, to explain everything. He's going to confront Ed once they get to the base. I just wish I could be there…so I could find out for myself."

"Well, I'm just glad we're alive. As for everything else, tomorrow's a new day. We'll eventually know." Nicole concluded.

The two friends strolled through the park taking their time to pace back to their homes, unbeknownst to a distinct limousine that had been parked throughout the event.

**AN:** Sooooo sorry for the delay! We hope our messages have gotten to you and you are satisfied with our update! We'll try not to procrastinate this much next chapter. Please review so we know you care!


End file.
